What Do You Mean I Married You
by Darkredeyes
Summary: One night... "Lets get married"…."Are you sure"…."Yes"…Next Day ... "Who the hell are you"…."It seems we got married"…."Holy shit" This is an -AU- of Paily along with Sparia and other characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the following characters of PLL. This is an AU where Paily is the main couple. This is also an experiment chapter so depending on reviews let me know if I should continue the story or not. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

**-At a Restaurant- **

Emily Fields rubbed her sore cheek with a sigh. Was the slap really necessary?

That had hurt.

"Ma –"

"Don't 'Maya me!" Maya yelled at her and stood up from the table while slamming her palms down to shake it.

Emily felt annoyed with the curious stares of other restaurant customers on her.

"God, Emily!" She said with a frown, "the wedding is off!"

And with that, Emily saw Maya drop her diamond engagement ring in a champagne glass and walk off with her angry expression still intact.

Emily sighed, put a hand to her forehead and looked at the abandoned ring in its fizzy glass.

Shit.

She gesture the waiter for the check and grabbed the diamond ring out of the glass so she could return the ring, along with her own.

**-Somewhere else-**

"What the hell!" Paige touched her sore cheek and rubbed it. That slap was totally uncalled for.

"Don't 'what the hell' me!" Spencer growled out at her.

"What was that for?" Paige tried to think of all the reasons Spencer would possibly slap her for.

What did she do?

"You've ignored me for the past ten minutes you idiot! Did you listen to a fucking thing I said McCullers?"

Paige tried hard to think before she said, "you were talking?"

"Urgh!" Spencer said in frustration and grabbed her hair, feeling the need to pull it out. "I don't know why the fuck I even fucking bother with you, you're a fucking moron!"

Paige frowned, "that's not very nice to say."

"Fuck!" Spencer slapped her hand against her forehead and slumped down on the couch.

There was a moment of silence until Spencer plastered a fake smile and said as calmly as she could muster to her, "Paige, as your best friend, I'm telling you that you're a fucking moron for making Aria fucking cry."

Paige frowned, "I didn't make Aria cry... did I?"

Spencer sighed.

"You made her cry you ass!"

"But..." Paige stuttered, "What did I do to make her cry?"

"The fuck if I know!" Spencer pounded the couch and threw a pillow at Paige, "she really liked your stupid ass! And you could have had a chance with her! She's nice, smart, hot-"

"I thought she liked you."

Spencer paused in her rant, "what?"

Paige went to her fridge and got out two beers.

"She told me she liked you, so whatever happened after last night, she was fine with me at the party."

Spencer was like a deer in headlights as Paige popped the bottle caps and handed one to her.

"She likes me!" Spencer got up and started grabbing her shoes and coat, "Fuck, I'm the fucking moron for once!"

Paige frowned at her friend and then shrugged, putting the unopened bottle back in the fridge when the front door was slammed. She heard her home phone start ringing at that very moment and she ignored it, not in the mood for talking. The machine voice ordered the caller to leave a message, and then she heard the tired voice of Shana.

"Paige," the voice sounded guilty, "I just... I hope you're holding up okay...um... I think we should talk... sometime, you know." Paige started drinking her beer more ferociously at that voice and slammed it back on the counter.

"I'm really sorry..." Paige heard Shana sob before the line went dead.

**-Later on that Same Night- (At a Bar)**

"Another, please," Paige slurred to the bartender.

"Mmmm," the person next to her said with a slur as well, "me too."

The bartender nodded, grabbing two new shot glasses and filling them up before handing them to the two drunk females.

"You're really pretty," Emily said to Paige with a drunken version of her charming smile.

Paige blushed and then grinned, "you too." she said as she made Emily blush.

"My fiancée left me," Emily made a cute pout.

"Whaaattttttttt?" Paige seemed surprised, "but you're so pretty."

Emily giggled, "Awe thanks, she said I'm a 'workaholic' and don't care enough for her, and that she had someone else."

Paige made a frown, "My girlfriend, should I say ex-girlfriend, cheated on me with her stupid ex."

"Oooh," Emily put a hand on her shoulder, "you poor thing. Why would she cheat on you? You're so pretty."

Paige blushed again before she said, "do you like cheese?"

"Yes," Emily replied with a firm nod, "my favorite is mozzarella!"

**-Next Day-**

Emily groaned, her head fucking hurt and her body was extremely sore. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it, since they burned from brightness. _Why was it so damn bright? She swore she closed the curtains in her room_.

There was some breathing to her left, and Emily jumped when she heard a mumble.

She turned her body to find a curtain of soft brownish hair splayed on pillows. She jumped up in shock then, looking frantically around. _A hotel room…..She was naked...In bed…..With someone else..._...

She brought her left hand to her head. Then she noticed something different. There was... there was...

"Ugh," the body next to her groaned and pushed itself up. The unknown woman jumped out of the sheets and ran her beautiful sexy naked body to the joint bathroom with a hand to her mouth and stomach where Emily heard puking sounds.

"Gross" Emily thought

She looked back at her left hand and felt her stomach twist in dread. _No way. There was no way –no fucking way – she would... she would ever..._She shot her gaze to the table nearby and grabbed the paper that lay there, looking at it in absolute terror.

"Holy SHIT!" whispered Emily as she stared at the paper. It was true. She got married to a total stranger.

As she kept looking at the paper her thoughts where quickly interrupted by the sound of a toilet being flushed.

"Oh my god" she whispered as she was about to meet the stranger she married.

**So what you guys think…next chapter do you guys want to know what happened during the night or do you just want to see Paige's reaction on finding out she married a stranger. Let me know. Also there will be Sparia moments too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the following characters of PLL. Thank you guys for the reviews the more reviews the quicker the updates. Let me know what you think of this chapter and hopefully you keep enjoying the story. Also the following will have a lot of humor because our girls will be drunk and yes they will be out of character and will be acting foolish.**

**Chapter 2**

**-The Night Before- (At the Bar)**

"We were never serious," Emily slurred in explanation as she accepted some water shoved her way, "I ditched on her all the time, but she obviously cheated on me though."

"Cheating is bad," said Paige with an annoyed expression on her face, "my dad cheated on my mom because he liked younger women and you know what's messed up he is a deacon and the bastard doesn't accept that I am A LESBIAN, then my girlfriend cheated on me, even in high school friend Spencer used me to cheat on tests, the idiot even cheated against me in a game of tic-tac-toe-"

"Oh," Emily stopped her new friend's drunken rambles, "you're cute…I can just eat you all up"

Paige blushed as she heard Emily words.

"You blush a lot," Emily grinned.

Paige grinned, "That's because you're teasing me."

Emily giggled, "Did you know that I once had three girls at once?"

Paige gawked, "NO WAYYYY… are you serious!"

"Yeah," Emily smiled, "Only for dancing though. What were you thinking about you pervert?"

Paige blushed, "No wonder your fiancée left you, you probably teased her too much."

"Ohhhhh, that was mean. Your girlfriend probably cheated on you because you're so mean."

Paige frowned, "That's mean. She actually cheated on me because... because... I don't know why."

**-After leaving the Bar-**

"Hey," Paige smirked, wrapping an arm around Emily's waist at around two in the morning after the bar kicked them out. "Do you think everyone thinks we're a couple because we're like walking down the street drunk together and we-"

"Hmmm?" Emily turned to see why her new friend stopped talking only to see that she was staring in awe at a strip club. "A strip club?"

Paige flushed, "Have you ever been to one before?" Paige asked, wrapping both arms around her new very snugly and beautiful friend.

Emily smiled at the blush on her cheeks and in return snuggled into the nice leather jacket, "of course! Mostly for fun though. Have you?'

"Nope. Should we do it? It's not like we're cheating or anything, I mean, we're single now, right."

Emily rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the cute girl's neck.

She bit her ear and whispered, "I need a few more drinks."

Paige blushed when Emily pushed out of her embrace, grabbed her arm, and pushed her into the strip club.

**-Later on the night- (Strip Club)**

"Hoooly shit," Paige tugged at the tie around her forehead as she stumbled out of the club. Her cheeks were marked with red lipstick as well as her shirt.

Emily giggled, "Every-mm-one thought we were a couple, it only made them want us more, isn't that interesting? They sure were some horny strippers..."

"I never had a lap dance before in my life," Paige found Emily was holding her hand.

_Who had reached for whose hand? She didn't know_

"That girl was aaaaaaaalllllll over you," said Emily as they relied on each other as they stumbled trying to walk.

"Huh?" Paige asked; mostly because she was too busy drooling at the thought of Emily's lips on her own.

"Actually, they were all over you more than me..." Emily pondered, "Is your name Paige McC—ull-ers?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Paige realized her back was against a tree and Emily was running a hand under her shirt and across her taut muscles, their lips close.

"Oh yeah, we never introduced ourselves," Emily giggled when Paige grinned a dopey smile as she blushed. "How did they all know your name?"

Paige frowned; she knew the answer but didn't want to say it, "What's your name?"

Emily put a finger to Paige's lips and smiled at the lust she recognized in those eyes.

"Em-il—y… Fi-el-ds," she pronounced and then traced that finger down Paige's jaw line to her collar; slowly leaning in towards the other girl.

Finally, they kissed. It was kind of sloppy, completely alcohol tasting, but they didn't care.

Paige felt a thigh move between her legs and force upwards; causing her to moan and break the kiss, allowing Emily to move her sloppy drunk, hot kisses down her neck and over the lipstick mark's that strippers had left an hour before.

"Um," despite her drunken state, Paige was not as drunk as Emily and managed to pry the older woman off of her even though part of her didn't want to.

"You're shy," Emily whispered," and so beautiful Pa-i-ge."

With a final kiss Paige grabbed Emily's hand and started walking again. It was 4 in the morning when they saw an odd building.

"Hey, I wonder what that place is?" Paige said, drawing Emily's attention away from staring at her body and towards a building opposite them.

"Uhh… I don't know?" Emily squinted, "shall we go see?"

Paige was glad to have a distraction, for she was never one to take advantage of drunken girl, even if they were as hot as Emily and clearly hitting on her.

"Sure," Paige wondered how the other girl could walk while drunk in those heels.

They entered the door crawling; Emily decided it would be funny if they were spies. Especially since Paige looked like an agent with her leather jacket and she herself looked like the agent's 'sexy, hot, sidekick who kicks more ass than the agent'. Well, that was how she put it.

Paige humored her new buddy and when they found a stash of cheap, shitty wine, she drowned a bottle herself and held her nauseous stomach after. They heard footsteps and abandoned the alcohol to hide in what they found to be a chapel hall, giggling quietly to each other that the evil villain they were supposed to capture would find them.

"Why does a church have long halls?" Emily snorted with wonder as Paige threw up in a flower pot off to the side.

She took water from what appeared to be an expensive silver cup and turned out to be plastic, rinsing the taste of vomit out from her mouth.

"Would you two like to get married?" said the old man as he held a small bible to his chest. He didn't notice the drunken behavior of the girls as Paige step in front of the flower pot sheepishly to block the vomit from the man's view.

"Say whaaa?" Paige squinted because her vision was blurry and she swore the man was wearing a strippers dress.

"I think he said boobies," Emily whispered to her with a lopsided grin.

Paige smiled, "pretty boobies…mmm," she looked at Emily, "like yours."

Emily giggled, "Oh my god, you're soooo cute!" said Emily as she grabbed the other girl.

The priest watched the couple in amusement, as the dark haired girl pinched the other girl's cheeks and then kissed them.

"Come over here," he gestured to the podium at the front, trying not to get too excited since they were his first customers in days. "It will cost two hundred dollars, rings and certification included."

Emily turned to Paige, "I don't have any money after that stripper who flashed us for a picture with you. Why did she want a picture with you?"

Paige blinked, ignoring the question, and then searched her pockets until she pulled out a leather bound wallet and rummaged through the seven hundred dollars which she had in cash, trying to count out two hundred.

Why did it cost so much to see boobies, she wondered. But Emily's impatient pout caused her to dish out the money wordlessly.

The priest's face brightened up at the amount of cash he saw in that wallet.

"Uh," he loosened his collar buttons, "for an extra two hundred, you'll get free wine and all paid room service with our best room upstairs."

Paige frowned. Why they would need a hotel room with room service for boobies was beyond her understanding.

"That's so kind of you," Emily said, "does that include coffee?"

Paige shrugged because Emily seemed to understand, passed over two more of the now five hundred dollars in her wallet and then put it away for good.

"Okay," the priest smiled, suddenly more enthusiastic, "can I see some ID?"

She had to get her wallet back out again, and Emily pulled her own from her purse as well.

They passed it to the man who took a second to write things on a sheet and wave over a woman who walked in.

"Sign here," he said to them. Then he told the random woman to sign as a witness.

They signed, really messily, and stood opposite each other as he instructed.

"Paige McCullers," he declared, "Do you take Emily Fields to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Paige frowned, "hmmm?" She didn't understand what he was saying. Was it a ritual to get the boobies to come out?

He ignored her and moved on, taking that as a yes.

"And Emily Fields, do you take Paige McCullers to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Emily paused, "Wife?"

"You may now kiss the bride," he said, holding out two silver rings.

"Oooooo look," Emily pointed, "jewelry!"

She put it on her own left ring finger, "Pai-ge! We're married!"

"We are?" Paige scratched her cheek. She put her own ring on.

"Where are the boobies?" Paige asked Emily.

"Maybe in the room we paid for?" Emily suggested.

The priest clicked his pen to write as he mumbled, "Time of marriage: 4:11 a.m."

He smiled and handed them the piece of paper before they stumbled upstairs to the room.

**-Upstairs in the room-**

Emily and Paige kicked off their shoes and put the marriage certificate on the table where they found some chocolates.

They searched the pillows and the bedcovers for the boobies, and found them no where.

"He cheated us!" Paige declared as they drank another bottle of cheap wine.

"Where are we?" Emily asked, "In No-Boobies-land?"

"No," Paige said, "Unless the boobies are in the champagne..."

Next thing Paige knew, Emily was on top of her and they were kissing on the floor, the bottle of cheap alcohol rolling under the bed.

Emily giggled, "Mmmm," she purred as her soft hands caressed Paige's firm stomach.

Paige felt that twist of desire and shrugged her jacket off to help Emily, followed by her shirt.

Emily straddled her hips on the ground and let her hand wander to Paige's jeans.

"Ouch," Paige said just as Emily unzipped the zipper, "something's poking my back."

Emily frowned and sat up with a pout on Paige's stomach, her hair messy at the lack of action.

Paige reached behind her back and pulled out one of Emily's shoes which she had kicked off upon entrance to the room. She tossed it to the side and waved a hand through Emily's tangled hair to massage her scalp and pull her back in for another kiss.

"Uh," Emily paused, "Did you hear that?"

"Huh?" Paige stopped and got up after Emily ran to the open window to see outside.

They looked outside for five minutes, until Paige discovered the bed was really bouncy, because then Emily joined her in jumping on it.

Paige ended up on her back again as Emily sat on her abdomen and giggled while bouncing the mattress.

"You're beautiful," Paige smiled, "you remind me of... of... beautiful….."

Emily giggled, she had never been so drunk in her life, and neither had Paige for that matter.

With a lecherous smirk, she lifted the bottom of her dress and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Paige gawked, "you have good taste in lingerie!"

Emily didn't realize she had awoken the primal lingerie ravishing mode of Paige who promptly rolled them over to dip her face in Emily's chest.

Pretty soon, Emily felt the horny girl grind and move above her, causing her to moan and run her hands along that back.

She unhooked her wife of one hour and fourteen minute's bra and tossed it aside, rolling them over again to kiss down that athletic body and to the zipper where she tugged those hot jeans down and off the body, throwing them over her head, followed by underwear.

Paige was blushing at the sudden ferocity in their intercourse, but even she caught up to the new rhythm and put her hand on the back of Emily's head as Emily kissed inside her thighs. Paige moaned, it had felt really good. Like, really good. Even drunk it felt good.

But then Emily stopped and crawled back over her to kiss again and fondle her breasts.

That felt good too, but Paige wanted her tongue back down between her legs.

Emily let her hand travel there instead, and thrust her fingers inside the girl.

Paige finally climaxed, and caught her breath before eagerly returning the favor.

She opted to leave the really hot lingerie on though, it was a fetish, and put her hand inside the underwear.

Emily's bra had a front clasp which Paige ended up unhooking by accident when her hand grabbed a breast and vigorously fondled it, thrusting at the same time.

Emily felt her orgasm wave and she smiled in the afterglow when Paige plopped beside her.

Within five seconds, she took the liberty of tossing her own bra and underwear off before she went for it again.

Both were unaware of the priest still downstairs who looked in horror at the ceiling above him were it shook dangerously and where he heard echoing moans from the newlyweds.

"Now this is what I call a honeymoon" thought Paige as she bounced on the girl once again.

**I know this chapter didn't make sense but like I said Paige and Emily are drunk. Also the time they got married 4:11 it is a shout out for the PLL 4x11 where Emily and Paige are going to be dressed as cowgirls. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you guys want to happen next. Do you want to see Paige's reaction? Also Spencer and Emily's mom will appear next. Who knows if you guys want a Sparia moment? How do you think Pam (Emily's mom) react to her daughter's marriage to a stranger? And how do the Stripers know Paige McCullers? Hmm…. Review and let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. **

**I don't own the following characters of PLL. This is an AU where Paily is the main couple. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the update. Thanks! Let me know what you all think…..**

**Chapter 3**

Paige flushed the toilet, pushed her sore body up and turned the tap on to wash her gross-feeling face and rinse the alcohol-vomit from her mouth. She took in deep breaths and then looked at herself in the mirror; she could handle her excited fans screaming for her in the heat of a swimming race; but sadly she couldn't handle; too much alcohol in her stomach. That was why she preferred not drink too much. But there were a few times in her life she had been shit-faced drunk and ended up with not to funny moments when it came time to waking up. She recalls the first time she got drunk it resulted with her getting a broken nose after tripping down a flight of wooden stairs. Another time it resulted with her making out with seven different girls at the same party and then having them all slap her. The last time resulted with her waking up to find she had slept with her friend Shana and losing her virginity to her, wish regrets terribly.

Paige scowled; she could only imagine what this time called for…she looked at her reflection in the mirror and realized she was naked. She shrugged, grabbed a bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom to prepare her-self for what she had done, as she walked out her stomach gave a growling sound telling her that she was hungry.

But her hunger was soon forget as she gasped and pointed at the woman sitting on the bed, covered in a white sheet, "who are you?"

"_Oh NO! Another naked woman? She had a new girlfriend now, then. Just like a repeat with Shana except at least she knew Shana…..Wait... Paige started to remember, she met this woman at that bar"..._thought Paige

Emily looked up from her spot, picked up the marriage certificate and walked over to Paige, thrusting it in her hands before sitting back down.

Paige was completely confused, read it. "What the..." she paused to try and remember more. Everything came back to her, up until the strip club, in small flashbacks. That had been one _crazy_ night.

"I went to a strip club!" Paige exclaimed with horror on her face.

Emily looked at her, feeling particularly bitchy that morning she sarcastically said, "We got _married_ and all you're thinking about is the fact that we went to a _strip club_?"

Paige bushed, watching as the beautiful woman she accidentally married glared at her.

"We-well," she said, "I never thought I would ever go in one of those..."

Emily stared at the girl. She would not lose her cool; she would stay calm and take care of this issue.

It was not uncommon for her to have a one night stand, it _was_ however, extremely uncommon for her to _marry _that one night stand. No matter how adorable and innocent looking they were.

"McCullers, is it?" Emily said with her business mask on, smiling a bit. "I think we should discuss the circumstances. Getting an annulment is the best solution."

Paige looked at the certificate again, reading the name 'Emily Fields'. She could not believe she had done it. She had married someone.

"ESPN is going to have a field day," Paige said with a frustrated sigh, "my coach is going to kill me."

Emily paused, "ESPN?"

Paige nodded, "I'm more than certain athlete who can be recognized quickly"

Emily's mask cracked: something extremely rare.

"What do you mean recognized you?"

Paige frowned, "you don't know who I am?"

Emily shook her head, the name was familiar but that was about it. She did remember how the strippers had been all over Paige though.

Paige suddenly blushed.

Emily looked at her in question, "What's wrong?"

Paige looked away quickly, "Uh can you please... cover up please?"

Emily looked down, noticing for the first time that her upper body was bare. She quickly covered it, surprised at the shyness of the girl.

"So, you're famous?" she asked, wanting to get on with the important things and get the girl to look her in the eye instead of the floor. No girl she had ever done had been so shy before. Sure she could get them to faint and blush, but they never looked away from her like that. It was almost as if Paige didn't want to look at her. Emily scoffed, who didn't want to look at her? She was quite the looker.

Paige nodded, still slightly flushed, "Yeah. I mean, I am a swimmer for Stanford, but I am considered to be the girl to bring the gold in swimming in the 2016 Olympics."

Emily's jaw dropped, "Did you just say you swim for the Stanford team?" The name suddenly clicked.

The other girl's nod caused Emily to get even more serious, "Do you know who _I _am McCullers?"

Paige tried to think, but couldn't come up with any answer other than 'my new wife?' which she didn't dare say out loud.

Emily exhaled a long breath, "I am Emily Field…..the daughter of the new coach and sponsor of the Stanford swimming team."

Paige still looked confused.

Emily held in the sudden urge to roll her eyes, "Wayne Fields is my father he is the new training coach for the Stanford swimming team, and has now become a sponsor/donor of the Stanford athletic department."

Oh.

Paige's wide eyes showed she understood whom she had randomly married.

"_I'm so dead" _she thought

**Hope you guys liked the update. Let me know what you guys want to happen next. How do you guys think Emily's mom and Spencer react when they find out what happened to these two girls…..let me know….**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the following characters of PLL. Thank you guys for the reviews the more reviews the quicker the updates. Let me know what you think of this chapter and hopefully you keep enjoying the story.**

**Chapter 4**

They didn't talk much, their increasing headaches preventing them and both wanting nothing more than to go home. They had changed into their clothes; Paige had to zip her leather jacket up the whole way so no bite marks showed. They exited the room and walked downstairs, the hall was completely empty so they let themselves out. Out to the busy city street where Emily had to hide another urge to roll her eyes when a head shot of Paige on a bus zoomed by. How had she not recognized the girl before? The girl was a recent big name known for having the best swimming times in USA history, and the youngest anchor for Stanford. Emily handed the girl her business card, and got her number in turn so they could get in touch about their annulment details in the future.

**-At the Stanford Swimming Building-**

**-Paige's POV-**

_This is so surreal. I can't believe it. As the day goes by….. it feels like I never got married. Am I even really married? Maybe if I close my eyes it will vanish and it will all be a dream…Nope…..its still there…..I have to forget about this…but yet the sex was amazing…we probably had sex four times or maybe even more…..her soft lips against mine….her body against mine….GOD I NEED TO STOP THINKING…..AND FOCUS….._

**-End of Paige's POV-**

"McCullers! Get your ass in the pool" yelled one of the trainers.

Paige got into her position as she dived into the pool. She knew she had to focus on her training and worry about the situation of being married to Emily Fields later.

**-At Fields Corp-**

Emily did what she always did when she needed a break from her drama. She marched into her office and pulled out all the work she could do, by going through paper after paper until her hand was cramped and the pen ran out of ink. She had tried to get information on court procedure for annulments, but it was just her _luck_ that the day happened to be a holiday, something she had completely forgotten about.

**- Emily's POV-**

_Why the hell did I elope? This is like a hurricane that has appeared in my life. I was supposed to get married to Maya in five months. I lose my fiancée due to my ignorance, and married a stranger who happened to be a famous swimmer and is now currently being coached by my father at Stanford. Paige McCullers, the future gold medalist of the USA swimming team. She isn't even my type, really. Sure, she is gorgeous which I like a lot; her clothes were simple and still made her beautiful. But she wasn't all 'sassy and I-want-you-to-fuck-me' which girls like Maya and all her other night fling I came across. In fact Paige, look like an adorable and innocent type of girl. She is unlike most of the girls I dated; there was no attitude or seduction. I wonder why Paige's ex-girlfriend would cheat on her. She was young, hot, sexy, really nice, fun to tease, and-_

**- End of Emily's POV-**

Knock, knock, knock.

Emily thoughts where interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Come in." she said as she looked towards the door. _"Oh shit. Fuck…"_ thought Emily as she saw who it was

Of all the people she had to face with her horrible day, she had not expected it to be her mother.

"Hey mom," she smiled, "you're back from your trip."

"Emily, I told you I was coming back tonight. Imagine my surprise to find you working on a holiday when the building should be completely empty."

Emily nodded, returning her mother's smile. It was nice to see her, and she hoped her mother wouldn't question her further.

"Imagine how surprised I am to hear a message on my phone that your wedding is being called off before it even got planned properly."

Emily knew her mom's sarcasm very well. Her mother told her that she was rushing into things when she proposed to Maya.

Emily sighed, "Yes, well, that's probably for the best anyway."

"Emily," Pam walked closer to her and hardened her gaze, "Don't be so hard on yourself because that little tramp dumped you."

Emily giggled, "Mom," she felt much better.

Her mother liked Maya, but didn't like her enough. They got along amiably, but that was about it.

"Well, we both know she cheated on you." Pam stated with a smirk to tease.

"I cheated on her too. The marriage was simply because I knew she would say yes. We talked about it, mom. You wanted me to get married-"

"I want you to get married to someone who will actually care for you, and who you will actually care for sweetie. I don't want you rushing; you're twenty-four now. Trust me; I've been through the part where guys were all over me because of my good looks until I met your father who I love dearly. In fact, if I wasn't married to your father the men would still be all over me. Maybe I should set you up-"

"It's getting late," Emily cut her off, and stood up from her desk as she gathered her purse, "shall we grab a light dinner?"

She couldn't tell her mother about getting married drunk to a star athlete, she just couldn't. As she reached for the door she noticed the plain silver ring on her left ring. She couldn't take it off, it was stuck all she knew was she had to make sure her mother didn't notice the ring on her hand.

**-At Paige's Apartment-**

Paige sighed, eating another spoonful of peanut butter. She stared at her glittering silver ring where it was stuck on her finger.

"Why are you sighing so much?" Spencer asked, "That was like the fourth fucking sigh in the last four fucking seconds."

"I think I met someone," Paige said, "I keep thinking about her all day."

"Yeah, well, I think you should enjoy your fucking freedom while you have it," Spencer said with a sigh of her own.

"Spencer, you've only been with Aria for one day and you're talking about freedom."

"And it sucks. Like don't get me wrong, I love Aria. But once you're taken, there is no such thing as casual sex with hot girls anymore."

Paige frowned, "but I never had casual sex with hot girls before."

"That's because you're such a... a... what's it called?"

"What's what called?"

"A goody. Yeah, that's it. You're a goody."

"Is that bad?"

"No not really… but, you got to live life a bit more. You're twenty-one and a star swimmer, and you hardly go out."

"What if I told you I got wasted, made a new friend, went to a strip club with her, got flashed and lap-danced and kissed by horny strippers, and then went and eloped with my really pretty new friend."

There was a small silence until Spencer said, "I just wouldn't believe you…idiot…..you would have to come up with something better."

Paige shrugged, if Spencer didn't believe her, whatever. She knew it happened. She had been there after all. Sure she had been drunk, but she still remembered.

"Hey Spencer," she said, "I still can't stop thinking about her..."

"Hey, it's not like you saw this mystery girl naked or anything," Spencer pointed out.

"What if I told you I saw her naked and slept with her?"

"I wouldn't believe your bullshit, McCullers. You only ever had sex with Shana before anyways, and you never bothered to tap any of those really hot swimmers that would be all over you. Like I said you're such a goody after all."

"The swimmers from the other teams were all over me…..when did that happened?" Paige asked, obviously never having noticed such details.

Spencer sighed. "McCullers you're such a dork"

**I hope you enjoyed it ….I decided to introduce Pam first so that way we can lead up to when she finds out that Emily married Paige. Let me know what you think and what should happen next…**


End file.
